


Taken Too Far

by Wolf_Lake



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Flirting, Frottage, Humiliation, Katsuki Yuuri has a small dick, M/M, Masturbation Interruptus, Mutual Masturbation, Pining Katsuki Yuuri, Post-Coital Cuddling, Small Penis, Teasing, Victor Nikiforov Speaks Russian, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:34:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28472445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolf_Lake/pseuds/Wolf_Lake
Summary: Yuuri not-so-accidentally riles Viktor up in public and has to deal with the consequences, though he isn't complaining.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 16





	Taken Too Far

Yuuri had missed the quadruple Salchow again. “I can’t, Viktor,” he panted desperately. 

“So much for having stamina,” Viktor muttered, but Yuuri didn’t catch it. Yuuri just sat down and sighed. 

“Viktor, how many more times?” Yuuri asked, still out of breath from the relentless exercise. 

“No, Yuuri. Let’s just go home please.”  _ He called it home, _ Yuuri noticed.

“But Viktor, there’s a competition in just two weeks…!” Yuuri reminded him. 

“I don’t want to hurt such a beautiful angel,  _ mol solynese. _ ” Yuuri felt his face turn a very deep shade of crimson and anybody else would think he had a high fever.

“Y-yeah... Okay,” Yuuri stuttered. 

“Bye guys!” Yuuko shouted as they walked out the door. “Don’t have too much fun!” She called out. Viktor stifled a deep chuckle and Yuuri reddened,  _ again _ . 

Viktor’s hand unconsciously grabbed Yuuri’s hand and held on tight. Yuuri noted this and also noted how tired he was. So he rested his head on Viktor’s shoulder.

Bad idea?

Viktor smiled and played with Yuuri’s hair with his unoccupied hand. Yuuri smiled too, and to his own surprise, it was a genuine smile.

“Thank you,  moya lyubov.” Yuuri stopped smiling and his face formed a small pout.

“Stop speaking in Russian! I can’t understand it.” Yuuri frowned. Viktor looked away. 

“Y-ya lyublyu tebya” Viktor stuttered. His face was flushed. Yuuri giggled.

“I can’t understand you, but your face looks cute so that makes up for it!” Yuuri sighed, squishing Viktor’s notably dark-red cheeks.

“Yuuuuri,” Viktor whines, expanding the ‘u’ sound

“ _ Viittyaaa _ ~” Yuuri teased. Viktor’s whole face was red now and he pushed Yuuri off. “Who’s flustered now,  _ Vityaa _ ~?” Viktor groaned in almost what sounded like  _ pleasure _ .

“Y-yuuri, please d-don’t call me t-that,” Viktor strained, hiding his face as they walked. Only a little bit further until they got home. “Why not…  _ Vityaa _ ?” Viktor pushed down the bottom of his jacket as far down as he could. 

“S-stop Y-uuri,” Viktor warned, completely hiding his face, but Yuuri could tell it was extremely red. Yuuri also noticed a bump hidden by his jacket. 

_ Probably just his belt buckle... _

_ Wait... _

_ He’s wearing sweatpants... _

Oh.

Yuuri unintentionally squeaked. Viktor tensed but kept walking, looking down at the pavement and his own feet.

There were a few other people on the other side of the road, walking along the pavement. There were actually two males on the other side one of them with a sleeping child on his shoulders. They were smiling and gazing at each other, private love in their eyes.

“One day I’d like to...” Yuuri trailed off, looking at the happy couple and their child.  _ Cute. _ He turned over to Viktor.

Viktor was looking in the opposite direction, but his cheeks were still tinted crimson. Yuuri loved the way Viktor’s hair fell perfectly over his face and how if you looked in his eyes you could get lost in them and it would feel like nothing else in the world matters, like it was just him and Viktor.  _ I love him, _ Yuuri thought to himself.

* * *

They arrived home, but Viktor went running to his room, not even saying good night to Yuuri. Yuuri was confused by this, but figured Viktor would come back and that he just went to get something. He went to his own bedroom, disappointed that Viktor had shut himself in.

Yuuri dropped onto his bed, huffing a sigh. Viktor hadn’t come out in five minutes. He figured it was best to check on him just in case he was sick or something.

“Hm,” Yuuri hummed, muffled by the Viktor body pillow he had wrapped in his arms. He slid the pillow under his bed, smirking a bit.  _ He’ll never see it here. _

Yuuri gingerly tiptoed back to the door and creaked it open. He walked to the other side of the hallway, and thought he heard  _ something _ . He walked closer.

“Yu-uuri, god...” He heard from the other side of the door. “F-fuck, Yuur-i...” Yuuri wondered if he was having a nightmare, refusing to acknowledge Viktor’s lustful tone.

Yuuri softly opened the door a crack and saw Viktor. Not just Viktor, shirtless Viktor. Not just shirtless Viktor, pantless Viktor. Yuuri’s eyes went down and saw what Viktor was occupied with. “Hahh~ Y-Yuuri… Fuck.” Viktor’s eyes were practically rolling to the back of his head in pure pleasure. Yuuri felt his pants tighten as Viktor let out another moan.

Yuuri couldn’t take it anymore. He now had to take care of his own problem, and he ran to the bathroom, forgetting to lock the door. He noticed the muffled moans had stopped. The “haah~” and “Yuuri~” were replaced by heavy breaths leaving Yuuri’s mouth.

Yuuri couldn’t help but look at himself in the mirror. His face was fully flushed red, and he felt he would die from heatstroke. He noticed, as he stepped on a stool, that his shirt was loose and his pants were notably tight. That’s when he saw it. 

There was a bulge in his pants. 

_ Shit. _

_ What have you done to me, Viktor Nikiforov? _

Yuuri subconsciously snaked his hands down his sweatpants and down his briefs. He slowly began stroking himself, though with the sounds from the other side of the door, his pace quickened in no time. 

Yuuri was so distracted by the pleasure and deafened by his own moans that he didn’t even notice the footsteps. He didn’t notice Viktor opening the door, and he didn’t notice Viktor walking towards him. He didn’t even notice Viktor until Viktor leaned against him, his bulge practically propping out of his briefs.

“See what you’re doing to me, Yuuri?” Viktor mumbled, his hot breath making Yuuri internally shudder. Viktor rubbed and grinded against Yuuri, satisfied by the very needed friction. “Vi-ktor,” Yuuri choked out, turning around. “I’ve never done anything l-ike this be-fore,~” Yuuri uttered, hot from the friction of Viktor’s cock against his.

“I’m not surprised, darling. You’re not v-ery gifted in size at the least,” Viktor chuckled deeply, rubbing against Yuuri and nibbling his earlobe. 

“Hnn,” Yuuri whined, his face flushing deeper in embarrassment. He knew he wasn’t exactly well endowed. Viktor grabbed his shaking hands and sneaked him to his bedroom. Yuuri’s gaze slid to a clearish white liquid on the ground.

“Ignore that, it’s just that the thought of you was giving me so much pleasure,” Viktor laughed bashfully, his hot breath against Yuuri’s neck made Yuuri moan. “Also, we don’t need to go that far to-day,” Viktor managed in between a broken moan, desiring more friction.

Yuuri unexpectedly spun him and pinned him against the wall. He rubbed his cock against Viktor’s, his unoccupied hand wrapping around his mouth to quiet his rather loud moans. “Virgins always get off easily... I guess that explains our situation,” Viktor barely whispered. He barely got to finish his sentence, though, as Yuuri crashed his lips against Viktor’s, biting his lip. Viktor took that as his chance and slid his tongue into Yuuri’s mouth, roaming every nook and cranny. _ He tastes like mint,  _ Yuuri mentally noted as their tongues intertwined with each other. When Viktor broke it, a trail of saliva still connected the males. “How about I make this more fun,” Viktor said and grinned. He put his hands on both of their cocks, laughing dryly. “You’re so small, it’s cute.”

Yuuri moaned and thrust into Viktor’s hands, as did Viktor. While they rubbed against each other and Viktor’s hands, Yuuri whimpered.

“Viktor, I’m going to-!” Viktor put a finger to Yuuri’s mouth.

“No, let’s come together.” Viktor smiled, putting a finger against Yuuri’s phallus.

“Viktor,” Yuuri called out, louder than he thought it would be. Viktor moved his hands and thrusted against Yuuri faster, clearly about to reach his limit. Both of them shouted, muffled by Yuuri’s hands, as they came. They reluctantly moved away just for a moment, and Yuuri reached for conveniently placed wipes. Viktor took his finger and slid it against both of their chests. He put the finger in his mouth. 

“Vkusno~ We blend perfectly.” He grinned. Yuuri self-consciously wiped both his and Viktor’s chest, and tossed it into a conveniently placed trash can. Viktor huddled Yuuri against him and kissed him for about ten seconds, breaking for air. “I love you, Yuuri.”

“I love you too, Viktor.” 

And with that, after a few more minutes of cuddling, Yuuri fell asleep.  _ Cute, _ Viktor thought. He picked up Yuuri bridal style and lay him in Viktor’s bed, and Viktor climbed in next to him. He felt half-asleep Yuuri wrap his arms around him and smiled, drifting off to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Needed more Yuuri small dick humiliation and this is how I get it.


End file.
